


Where the Strong go to Survive-In the Arms of Another

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Competition, F/M, Romance, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is happy and carefree, or so everyone thinks. Fury has concealed that she was captured by Hydra, more than once, and it's tearing her apart. What will happen when she gets close to a former ex-assassin, gets kicked out by her best friend, and her carefully-placed walls come down? Feels. Lot o' feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pretty awful friend, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fic. Agh!! *shakes in nervousness and fear but also excitement because HEY* I am super nervous because I just want everyone to be happy and like my writing so I'm posting this without thikning because I'm NERVOUS and I had to work up a ton of courage. I tried beta'ing this myself but I don't know how well I did. I have the second chapter written: I'll try and move quickly! The POV kinda went everywhere, but so did all of the ideas for the story...so...sorry! All mistakes are mine! Yay!  
> I really hope you enjoy...*hugs*

Darcy was _seething_. She could feel rage and sadness coursing through her veins as she marched down the hallway of the Stark building. ‘ _What is even_ wrong _with Jane??_ ’ Darcy screamed in her head. Her sleek hair swept behind her in a curtain of brown waves, her green eyes glared at her surroundings, seemingly trying to turn people to stone.

 

**_Earlier that Day_ **

Darcy walked into the lab, her usual Starbucks coffee in her left hand and a box of pop-tarts for Jane in the other. (Chocolate, not the usual but they were out of Strawberry) Judging by the dark circles under the physicist’s eyes, she had made no time nor effort to sleep.

“Hey Jane…brought you the usual,” Darcy called from across the room. She set the pop-tarts down to her best-friend’s open laptop, which was open to a page of notes Darcy would almost certainly have to make sense of later. Darcy sipped her sugary beverage, intrigued at the fact Jane seemed content not to respond. On a good day, Jane would walk up to her lab assistant, that nerdy science gleam-thing in her eyes, and begin her usual rant about her latest findings, all while distractedly munching on the food Darcy had brought her. But, judging by the way Jane’s mouth was not over flowing with pop-tart crumbs, today was not an average day.

“Hello? Earth to Jane?” Darcy started making machinery noises trying to break her friend out of her emotionless state. “Jane? Jane? Come in…this is Darcy here,” Darcy continued to make a fool out of herself, trying to get a smile from her friend. Darcy nearly laughed herself. The assistant tried not to laugh at her own jokes, but sometimes she was just so damn _funny_.

Jane stood up from her notepad with a abruptly, not bothering to look at Darcy, but straight ahead (at nothing in particular, Darcy might add) with ice in her voice.

“I don’t need you to always bring me food, Darcy. I can handle myself,” she spat, “I think it would be better if you just took the day off. I’m very busy and have no time for your nonsense nor fooling around today. You’re getting on my nerves and being obnoxious,” Jane concluded, keeping her voice even and low, but never turning to show her face.

Darcy could not control the confusion and anger bubbling inside of her, threatening to boil over the edge. “Jane, _what is your problem_?” she laughed. Maybe Jane was just tired. Although Jane was constantly tired, she never snapped.

“My problem is you!” She yelled.

Darcy stuttered in disbelief. That was it. “I do this every day, I have always brought you food, and made sure you slept, and have been there for you for practically _ever_. Now you tell me I’m annoying? FINE. Maybe I will take the day off! Have fun not functioning today!” Darcy yelled, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. If she had stopped, she would have noticed the tears leaking from Jane’s hazel eyes, or the way her best friend’s notes had crumpled in her hand.

 

**_In the present_ **

            Jane was Darcy’s best friend, they had been through everything together, and not once had Jane said something so viciously; and with such conviction! Jane had always been the aloof scientist, happy and content with Darcy caring for her. What could Darcy possibly have done to upset her so greatly? Darcy stormed down the hall, not caring what the other agents and interns thought of her. The brunette’s face was tinted red with hurt radiating off of her. Darcy was moving so quickly and was so unfocused, she didn’t see a certain patriotic hero coming down the hall way, directly at her. Before she looked up, it was too late. Darcy was on the floor, with hot coffee dripping down the front of her top.

“Gah!” Darcy yelled, covering her face with her hands. The coffee burned but it didn’t match the sting of embarrassment of her spilling a caffeinated beverage on herself in front of a _National Hero_.

“I’m really sorry…” Darcy muttered, shielding (no pun intended) her face from the Captain. “Should have watched where I was going,” she mumbled beneath her breath.

“Please, ma’am. It was my fault,” The Captain said as her reached down to offer his hand. His bright blue eyes shone with concern as her stared down at her. She begrudgingly took his hand and stood up, her favorite grey sweater stained brown with flecks of whipped cream up the front. “I’m terribly sorry,” he offered, a slight blush sweeping through his face, starting on his neck and starting up to his cheeks. Huh. Darcy had never took the Captain for someone who blushed. “Say, ma’am, are you alright?” He must have noticed the tears threatening to spill over at the corners of her eyes, or the way her mouth pulled into a tight-lipped poker face.

“Just fine, why?” Darcy managed to breathe out, her voice cracking at the end. She quickly dodged away from the Captain and made a break for the elevators. Once she was inside she slumped against the wall, a couple lone tears spilling over, like a dam about to break. She spoke in a hushed tone, trying to conceal her dismay. “Jarvis?” She called out, knowing her would respond.

“ **How may I assist, Miss Lewis?** ” The polite robot responded. God; that British accent could feel either cold or reassuring, and today it was the latter. How could you program compassion?

“My apartment, please,” Darcy inhaled and stared at her shoes. She bit her lip desperately waiting for the privacy of her home to finally cry. Tony Stark was nice enough to let her live in his building, considering she wasn’t actually an avenger. All Tony knew about her was that she was Jane’s assistant and she had some glorious curves. The elevator rose to the 74th floor, one floor down from the Avenger’s apartments. The Stark tower only had 82 floors, and she felt privileged that she was so near the top. Not literally, though. Jane seemed to think she was just a lowly, stupid assistant, not at a _ll_ her best friend. Nope, not one bit. Aaaand, there were the tears. Luckily Jarvis informed her that there were no others in the hallway, though the only other people who lived on this floor were Jane and a couple top-notch S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Darcy stumbled into her apartment feeling both humiliated and angry. “Go damnit!” She cursed through her walls, unsure of whether or not anyone could hear. She guessed not, due to the fact that all of the avengers that could be above her were at work, and Jane was still, well, being a bitch at the lab, so Darcy guessed it was okay to cry as long as she wanted.

“ **Miss Lewis, are you in pain? Should I call for help?** ” Jarvis’ cool voice rang over her apartment and startled her.

“N-no, Jarvis. I’m okay, just…” she didn’t know how to tell a computer her friend had basically dissed her and told her to get the hell out.

“ **My readings say otherwise, Miss Lewis. Your estrogen levels are high, suggesting you may be on your period soon, causing the emotional breakdown,** ” Jarvis concluded. If he was anyone else, she would have stared at him and started uncontrollably laughing. Darcy couldn’t tell how she felt about Stark programing that into a robot, and how the hell it had figured it out that quickly (Scans, lots of scans). Darcy recalled that yes, she was in fact supposed to start her period tomorrow, but the crying was _so_ not because of that. Jane was being stupid and had hurt her feelings, so…yeah.

Darcy sniffled a bit, “Erm, thanks, Jarvis. But I think I’d like to be alone.”

“ **Yes, Miss Lewis.** ” Her apartment proceeded to fall into an eerie silence, leaving Darcy alone to sniffle and stare at her white shag-carpet in hate.

Lucky for Darcy, it was Friday at only 10:00 a.m., which meant that she could do whatever she wanted for another two days and a half. It turned out that was she wanted to do was wallow in the loss of her best-friend on her couch, eating anything sweet within the confines of her apartment. She had just started dozing on her black leather couch (thanks, Stark. Oh yeah, no, don’t worry it matches _everything_ in my apartment.) around 3:00 when a knock sounded at her door. She groaned, remembering that she hadn’t washed off the ugly dripped mascara off her face, and she _really_ didn’t want to open that door.

“Ughhhnermm,” Darcy groaned as she rolled over onto the floor, “Who is it?” she whined. There was a pause, and she knew whoever it was, it sure as hell wasn’t Jane come to apologize. Jane doesn’t knock. This realization sent another pang of sadness through Darcy. She knew Jane so well…

“It’s uh, well-” The voice was very confused, and also very dark and masculine. Yup, _definitely_ not Jane. “Canya’ just open the door? I needa talk to ya’.” The voice sounded very New York, and Brooklyn came to mind.

Darcy covered her eyes with her hand and groaned, but curiosity won out. “Coming…” she muttered as she managed to stumble up and too the door. Darcy tried wiping away some of her makeup, but only succeeded in smudging it more. She didn’t even bother with the peephole, and when she opened it, she gave her best ‘ _I don’t give two craps and honestly don’t want you here so this better be important_ ’ glare. And then she looked at the owner of the voice. It was James. Bucky Barnes. _The freaking Winter Solider at her freaking door_. She almost saw a look of disgust/pity on his face when he noticed her red-rimmed eyes and mascara stains.

“Uh, hi?” She started awkwardly. He seemed to break out of his trans and forced out his normal, flesh hand.

“Oh, uh-hi. I’m James. Or Bucky. People call me Bucky actually,” he began, and she cautiously took his hand and shook it, but when he didn’t let go, she gazed up at him expectantly. His tone was nervous, but for what reason she didn’t know. He was an ex-assasian, she only had her taser. He quickly retracted his hand as a very faint blush made it presence. “Oh, sorry. See I came because, uh, erm…why did I come here?” he asked himself.

“I sure as hell don’t know, James,” she paused for emphasis, and tried not to show how nervous and wrecked she was inside, “but you aren’t being subtle at checking me out. So while you figure out why you’re here, I’m going to go inside, clean my face, change into something more comfortable slash less revealing, and then we’re going to have a nice chat about what the hell you are doing at my apartment over a cup of coffee. Kay?” and with that she stepped into her apartment without second notice and slammed the door in his face. She took a deep breath. She just sassed the Winter soldier. The guy who knew fifty ways to kill her without a weapon. She had seen Bucky in the hallways but up close, _damn_ , he was hot (Did she just think that oh my god SHUT UP brain!). She now realized that she had now embarrassed herself in front of, not one, but _two_ super-hot super-soldiers in one day. Excellent.

Fifteen minutes later she was in her gray tank-top with her AC/DC sweatshirt, and a pair of blue flannel pajama pants. There was now no-trace of her meltdown from earlier except the ring of red around her swollen eyes. She took a deep breath and opened the door from her apartment, once again not bothering to check the peephole. Bucky was sitting down directly across from her, leaning against the plain grey wall. He seemed to be (very slowly) tapping something out on his phone. Darcy made a small grunt of noise, something between a cough and a groan, trying to get Bucky to look up. Much to her satisfaction, Bucky Barnes jumped up from his position with wide eyes, and in his haste he dropped his phone.

“Damn. Stark’s gonna be pissed…that was a prototype…” he mumbled under his breath.

Darcy stepped towards the side, and sarcastically bowed at him, “Ladies first,” she hissed. In the back of her mind, Darcy knew she was being unfair to Bucky. This wasn’t his fault. But then again, why the hell was he here? The tall former-assassin (with a glorious backside, she might add) awkwardly walked into her apartment. He stood between the kitchen and dining room, looking really out of place against her mismatched furniture and brightly colored things. When she closed the door, he turned to look at her, clearly confused as to what he was supposed to be doing.

Darcy sighed and rolled her eyes. She pointed to the couch. “Sit,” she commanded. She then stalked into the kitchen to grab the two cups of coffee she had prepared, and when she returned, she thrust one into Bucky’s hand.

“So,” she started, “Why are you here? I’ve seen you on maybe two, maybe three occasions, in which you never payed me any attention-” she paused her rant to see if he had anything to say. The man seemed very out of place in her home, the only thing that seemed comfortable for him was Tony’s rather large couch. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking like a fish out of water. “-and you only ever hang out with The Captain. So you better tell me why the hell the Winter Soldier-” Bucky flinched, “-You are here. I hope fifteen minutes was enough to figure it out because otherwise I’m confiscating your coffee and kicking your ass out of here.” She finished with an angry grimace and her eyebrows raised.

“Oh, yeah. Er-that’s the reason I’m here,” Bucky saw the confused look Darcy gave him, and he clarified. “Capt-er-Steve. He wanted me to talk to you?” The end came up as a question. Steve had said that back before everything had happened Bucky was great with the ladies, although he was sure questioning that now. Gaining a bit more confidence for an unknown reason, Bucky continued. “Yeah, he said that there was a dame who looked rather upset. He and I asked Stark, ya know? He said that was probably Darcy and with a…uh…a ‘sh*t eating grin’…that’s what Steve said anyway…that you could be found here, in your apartment, and then he winked. So Stevie sent me down here to go and see if you were alright.”

“And why did Steve send you?” Darcy questioned. Bucky’s face turned a couple shades more red at that.

“Well…Stevie kept’ saying that I was always good with the ladies…so he thought I could come and see what’s wrong.”

Darcy hummed. “Well you can go tell your ‘Stevie’ that if he wants to know why I’m pissed he should just come and ask. Now if you wouldn’t mind, I have a movie marathon to finish,” Darcy replied flatly. She stood up very carefully, coffee still in hand, and opened the door expectantly.

Bucky willingly got up, but before he made his exit, he said either the mostly flattering yet embarrassing thing ever. “Ya know, Stevie totally has the hots for you. I can’t say I don’t either, but maybe next time you go to work, try and wear a sweater that doesn’t become see-through when wet with coffee.” And with a wink, Bucky was already halfway down the hall and breaking for the elevators. What a world class a--Darcy slammed the door in response, but not before testing what Bucky had mentioned.

Sure enough, a coffee-soaked grey sweater becomes see-through, and Darcy could plainly make out her black bra that was barely containing her chest.

“Damn,” she whispered.


	2. A Date with what you could call Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is confronted by Bucky, and somehow ends up agreeing to a date. An awful get-together with the avengers over dinner and a flashback start the beginning of a terrible chain of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Past mentions of torture and capture at the end...if this is a problem skip the last three paragraphs or so. However, there will be more of that in coming chapters so...yeah.
> 
> Okay guys, thanks so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! It makes me feel so loved and inspired me so much. The next couple of chapters are a bit dark..but don't fear! i'll make if fluffy, somehow! : )

The next morning, Darcy was a mess. Her hair was a tangled jumble of curly brown strands, her mouth stank of early morning breath, and she very vaguely recalled the events of Friday. And, sure enough, her period had come.

            “To bloody hell with this,” (no pun intended. Eh…who is she kidding. Pun _totally_ intended!) Darcy muttered, all the while stuffing her face with chocolate. “This is ridiculous.” She decided that come Wednesday, she would put an end to her misery and would indeed go back to birth control, because she was _so_ done.

Darcy fell asleep again with her heating pad/new best friend in her pajamas while watching _Friends_ re-runs on TV.

_“Darcy, I came to talk to you,” a deep voice whispers. Darcy rolls over in bed looking face-to face with none other than Bucky. “I just had to see you again,” he says again with a soft smile. Bucky begins caressing her face with his hand, rolling her soft locks between his metal fingers. He slowly leans in for a gentle kiss, traveling down to her neck, and lower, and lower…_

Darcy woke up with a start. What the hell was even happening? WHAT. THE. CRAP. Ugh Ohmygod, what time was it?

 ** _12:00 p.m._** her clock read.

Darcy gingerly stretched out her legs, noticing that the TV was turned off. And…her chocolate wrappers weren’t on the floor, nor had the blanket fallen off of her like it normally does. In fact, it was tucked around her. Something very weird was going on. Darcy quickly got up and went into the kitchen to grab her purse, and consequently her taser inside. She slowly walked out of her kitchen, and went into her bedroom. She pointed her taser trough the door before her, action-movie style, but there was no one there. She checked the bathroom, her closet, and the kitchen again before settling on the fact that no one was there. Almost.

She returned to the kitchen and put her purse in the usual spot, deciding to return to the glorious state of sleep. Darcy walked into the living room to return to her movie marathon, only to find a hunched over figure on the floor, typing on his computer.

“JESUS F****ING CHRIST!” She shouted and reached for her taser, realizing it was in the kitchen. “F***ING MOVE AND I SWEAR TO GOD!” She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed her taser, not bothering with the phone. When panicked, Darcy was not great at thinking logically. She was about to exit the kitchen but when Darcy turned, she ran into her attacker…her attacker’s _very broad, very nice chest_.

“Woah Darcy, calm down. It’s just me,” Bucky said with a worried smile.

“What the _hell_ James?! How did you even get in here?”

Bucky replied with a smirk. “A metal arm is very useful for picking an electric lock,” he said matter-of-factly.

“And you just…came in here why exactly?” Darcy asked, still mildly terrified yet slightly turned on by the fact that Bucky could just come in whenever he wanted to.

“Well, I was gonna ask ya’ somethin’, but then I saw you there all curled up and whatnot, so I figured I would just clean up. Then ya’ didn’t wake up so I grabbed one of Stark’s fancy laptops and just started working on paperwork and the like,” he finished.

“What were you going to ask me?” Darcy questioned with a very suspicious tone.

Bucky’s face lit up like Christmas. “I thought you would never ask!” He wrapped his arm around her and looked into the distance, as if recalling a memory, “Steve and I are…were going to go to Coney Island, but he…well I really wanted you to come. But Stevie said he can just wait till you’re feeling better.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows questioningly, “If I didn’t know better, James, I’d say you were asking me out on a date. Plus Steve.”

“Well maybe I am, Miss Lewis,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“In that case, James, I would love to go somewhere with the two of you, on the condition that I am feeling better.”

James gave her another grin, “Sounds good!”

 “Good day, James,” Darcy said with a grin and possibly the worst British accent she could muster. Jarvis would be disappointed.

Bucky replies with something Russian, and Darcy catches her name at the end. And with that, Bucky shows himself to the door and leaves.

How did this happen? Darcy didn’t _mean_ to agree to a date with Bucky she just…what? She didn’t know. The whole day, Darcy found herself dreaming about Bucky’s pretty damn nice physique and his ice-cold blue eyes. Something about that man was very confusing for Darcy.

Around 6:00 p.m., Darcy decided to have a shower and get ready for bed. However, when she got settled down into her nest of purple and cream blankets, she realized with the growl in her stomach that she had not eaten. Sighing, she got up to go to the fridge, planning to re-heat Chinese (LOT’S of in-prompt-to movie marathons with Jane had practically prepared her for the zombie apocalypse with leftovers). When Darcy opened the fridge, though, there was little to no food in there. Salad dressing and milk wasn’t going to cut it for the night. She quickly contemplated ordering take-out, but decided with another angry roar of her stomach she couldn’t wait another half hour (Darcy hunger SMASH). With a sigh, she decided that her best bet for quick food was the Avenger’s lounge and private kitchen. It was 6:00 p.m., and the lounge was barely ever used for anything besides breakfast. Who could possibly be in there?

Apparently the whole Avengers team. And Jane. Ugh. _Jane_.

Darcy cautiously walked in, still in her pajamas, to a sight she had yet to unwrap. Clint was in the kitchen stirring and mixing things on the stove, and Natasha was chopping something else. Apparently ninja-like skills meant you could chop tomatoes like the pros without cutting yourself. Tony, Pepper, and Jane were sitting on a couch drinking wine, while Bruce, Steve and Bucky were sitting on another couch watching TV. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Darcy slowly rounded the corner of the kitchen to open the fridge; only to have it promptly slammed again by Natasha.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Natasha seemed to gaze into the very depths of Darcy’s soul, and that made her even more afraid than she already was. The assassin’s gaze was unbearably empty and gave away nothing.

“Just…getting some leftovers,” Darcy mumbled and studied her shoes. The assistant turned and tried to open the fridge again, only to have Natasha close it again.

“I didn’t know you had access to this floor,” Natasha said blatantly. In all honestly, the woman seemed bored with this conversation. It was probably normal for the red-head to terrorize people, but for Darcy…she felt as if someone were melting her insides and they were sliding out of her butt.

Darcy looked directly into her eyes, a half-glare forming. She was about to say something very honest or the very stupid. Possibly both. “Well I am allowed up here, just as much as you are, so if you would please step away from the industrial, _shared_ fridge, that would be great.” Natasha simply raised her perfectly plucked and fleeked eyebrows (Dang, she was perfect.) and sidestepped away from the fridge. Darcy had just grabbed what seemed to be half frozen soup when Clint noticed her.

“DARCY!” He yelled from across the kitchen. She tried not to flinch bout she could feel everyone’s eyes at her, boring holes into with their eyes. “I didn’t know you were coming! Come sit, down. Let me feed you like the fatherly figure I am,” he laughed with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He gave her a completely innocent grin and had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He was cute in a _I’m-a-puppy-whoops-peed-on-your-new-shoes_ kind of way.

Darcy stiffly made her way over to one of the counters and sat down, not daring to look away from her hands and at the Avengers. And Jane. _Jane_.

“Thanks, Clint, but I actually just came to grab some leftovers, so if you don’t mind I’ll-” Darcy was cut off by a cold hand on her back.

“Darcy! I didn’t know you were coming!” Bucky. God damn Bucky.

“I didn’t either, but I really just want to go home now, so please don’t touch me and let me go downstairs.” Bucky’s hand was spreading warmth (despite it being metal? What is this sorcery?) around her back and was doing very funny things to her voice.

“I can’t let you do that, doll. Stay for dinner, Clint’s apparently real’ good!” Darcy dared to look up just in time to catch Bucky wink. She let put a huge internal groan and counted the days until she would get revenge on Natasha, Clint, and Bucky. As soon as she thought of revenge, though, Nat’s eyes were on her, as if she could read Darcy’s thoughts. Darcy practically felt her muscles contract, though she tried to act unfazed by the half-death glare.

“Fine. Dinner. That’s all, though. After I’m going straight home,” she grimaced.

Clint called behind his back, “Good, cause I’m almost done. Put the leftovers away and sit down!”

She stomped her way over to the gigantic fridge and shoved the soup in. There go her plans for a peaceful evening and a completed movie marathon.

            After a couple minutes, it was time for dinner. And _thank the gods_ because she was hungry, tired, and needed time alone. They all gathered around the sectional Tony, Pepper, and Jane were sitting at, and dug into their pasta. Bucky was right, Clint _was_ good. But then again, how hard was pasta? (Apparently hard, because somehow Darcy always managed to mess it up.)

            “So,” Tony said directly to Steve and Bucky, who were sitting side-by-side, “How’s it going? Any significant other in your life yet?” He said with a wink and that ‘sh*t eating grin’ Bucky was talking about.

            “No comment,” Steve replied, not looking up from his pasta. Bucky paused and opened his mouth, but got a knee to the shin from Steve. In return Bucky kneed him back. They both ended up glaring at each other.

            “You guys are like brothers,” Jane commented. Darcy tried to seem very focused on her pasta, silently willing for Jane not to talk to her, or so much as look her way. Steve’s face smiled bigger than Darcy thought possible, but Bucky just gave a flat smirk.

            “Don’t give the punk too many ideas…” James muttered.

            Tony stared in shock and mock hurt, “Wait, are we not going to address the fact that Capsicle just said ‘no comment’? Which leads me to think that he has someone? Who could be working at the tower?” He interjected.

            Pepper shot him the ‘ _shut-up-you’re-a-fool-for-meddling_ ’ look.

            Bruce looked thoroughly suspicious, “Why are you talking in questions, Tony? It’s annoying.”

            “Am I though? Annoying? Am I just expressing concern for Captain-tight-pant’s life?”

            That was the first time Natasha had said anything after the fridge incident. “Shut up. Tony, stop meddling. Steve, James, stop being weird,” she paused to glare at the three of them, “Clint, stop fussing over Bruce. He likes the damn pasta, shut up, God damn it! And Darcy, stop staring daggers at Jane. I don’t know what happened, but we all noticed. So all of you, stop acting like _children_ and start acting like Pepper.” She let out a sign and resumed eating her pasta like nothing happened. Pepper looked like someone had just given her an Oscar.

            Tony looked baffled for a minute, and then shrugged and kept eating, Bucky was trying to hold back a laugh, and Bruce had gotten up to clear his plate. Steve was also making that adorable look of confusion at his pasta as if it had some to life and told him that he was actually a Zucchini. And Darcy had just stared, tight lipped at Natasha before getting up to leave. She dumped her plate in the sink and was just heading for the door when someone grabbed her shoulder.

              _Who the hell is touching me? WHY are they touching me? Where’s my taser? Where is my taser, WHERE IS MY TASER! whereismytaserohmygodIneed it._

            From all the times Darcy had been jumped in an ally or the incidents with Hydra, she hated being touched without knowing who it was. She whipped around and placed a furious smack on their face. And gasped. In _utter horror._ AND AMAZEMENT.

            It was Jane. Darcy has smacked Jane. Her lightly tanned skin imprinted with an angry red mark, fading fast, but she could tell its stung. Jane’s eyes were welling up quickly, but Darcy turned and fled before Jane could yell at her again. She took to the hallway sprinting as fear, adrenaline, and sadness ran through her veins.

            _I smacked Jane_ ; was the thought that echoed through her head. It was the most confusing thing she had felt to date, mostly because it made her both happy and angry. That slap had given her the satisfaction of reliving the stress of the day prior. But it made her gut twist in fear because she didn’t know it was Jane, and didn’t want Jane to think she had meant it, but had she meant it? And oh God she was supposed to work Monday and how was this supposed to play out oh my Gods what if…what if…

            Darcy began to pant nervously and rushed to the kitchen for water. She gulped it down without feeling it, without feeling anything, and she was taken back to that day she was captured.

_“Just hold on, sweetheart,” the man sitting next to her said. Her face was covered with a bag and she was being jolted around in a car. When they caught her there were only three people, but now she could tell there were more from the mutters around her. She tried to stay calm, tried to think of what Steve or Natasha would do, but all she could think of was that they wouldn’t be in this situation._

_She began crying silent sobs into the bag, the rough materiel not hiding her distress._

_Slap! “Stop crying, baby!”_

_The sound rang in her head as she felt immediate pain well up at her temples. Her eyes watered and she knew that the gun would leave a goose egg on the side of her head, but no one could tell underneath the bag. She silently begged for everything to stop, for something to change, for her to escape, but time just ran on and all Darcy could do was hold on for dear life._

_Bang! Bang Bang!_

_“S**t! S.H.I.E.L.D found us! Drive, Drive!” Someone yelled. Darcy was lurched forward, but not before she heard a window break and lots of frantic yelling. Someone stabbed a needle into her leg and threw hew backwards, and she felt like she was swimming in oil. Her mind started to fade, and everything went black._

_It took four days for them to find her at the HYDRA facility._

           

            Darcy opened her eyes with a start and the flashback stopped. She was shaking and cold, her water spilled all over her as well as…bile? What they did in there, what HYDRA did to her, it was enough to send a tremor up her spine. She hadn’t told anyone what they did besides the vague mention they tortured her. On the outside she acted fine. She laughed and smiled, but on the inside she was broken and had trouble mending herself. What they did there had hurt her beyond anything else, beyond logical reason.

            And to think, Sunday would be the one-month anniversary of when she was saved. This was turning out to be a God-awful weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I edited myself, so all mistake are my own! Please leave comments and advice, this is all just one giant learning process for me!   
> (Don't forget to check me out on tumblr http://widow-made-me-do-it.tumblr.com/ where you can submit writing prompts!)


	3. And all was well...until she had a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes Bucky up on his date, and has the great idea to end it with a movie night. Steve joins them, Darcy breaks out the booze, and a once-peaceful night goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does PTSD or being unable to move trigger you? This chapter contains some of that. Consider yourself warned!  
> Hello, everyone! School is starting up for me soon, and I don't know how much I'll be updating, I'll try to stick with once every two weeks or so, but no promises! Enjoy chapter three. :)
> 
> (Also, just as a forward note-sorry for the ending! I'm evil :3)

Darcy’s Sunday consisted of panic attacks and thinking of Bucky. Something about Bucky made her warm and fuzzy, but also reminded her of her past. It was a toxic mix of heat and pain. She couldn’t help but be afraid of what Monday would bring. Sure, she could go confront Jane, but Darcy was hardly that mature or ready to say anything. She couldn’t help but think that Bucky would understand and help her but…

            ‘Oh. My. _Gods_.’ Darcy thought. Why was she thinking about him so damn much? OK, Darcy. Deep breaths. ‘ _Calm yourself. You have been hiding your problems for a year, you can keep going_ ’

            _The feel of cool metal beneath me…_

            “No!” Darcy yelled aloud. “No more flash backs!” She cried to herself and tried very, _very_ hard not to think of HYDRA and the cool metal tables. Or the way the men made sly comments to her, even had the guts to touch her as if she was an item. She felt herself slipping back to those horrid four days and ran to the bathroom to spray water onto her face, bringing her back to the present.

            Darcy sighed and slid against the wall, hunched over with her face in her hands. Anytime anyone yelled, or got angry or frustrated, she ended up like this. The fact that was it was Jane who was mad at her that made it so much worse. It used to be just small flash backs, but now it was like she was really back there, alone and without hope. Slumped against a wall thinking of those fours days of pure and awful torture, she mentally slapped herself for thinking anyone would understand. Fury had kept it from everyone, even the Avengers. She had been saved by five SHIELD agents, and the sworn to secrecy. Why? She didn’t know. Fury’s secrets had secrets.

            Darcy groaned and stood up. Her muscles ached from the violent shaking, and her head was pounding. She needed to get out. Even if she wasn’t feeling all that great, maybe she could take Bucky up on that date. She could forget her crazy life for a couple hours, right?

            “Jarvis?”

            “ **Yes, Miss Lewis? How may I be of assistance?** ”

            “Where is Sargent Barnes right now?”

            “ **Sargent Barnes is currently in the Avenger’s Tower gym.** ” Jarvis informed her.

            “Would you please tell him to meet me in my apartment at 1:00?”

            “ **Of course, Miss Lewis. Have a lovely day.** ”

            “You too, buddy.” Darcy called to the patch of ceiling she was staring at. It was weird, not talking to an actual person, but instead the walls. Darcy stood up and went over to the shower, turning it on to warm. She was in the guest bathroom, near the kitchen, so her makeup wasn’t strewn about and didn’t stress her out because oh _boy_ did she need to clean.

Darcy relaxed in the warm water, losing track of time. This was partly because Stark’s water never went cold, so she couldn’t tell when she had been in there too long. The brunette massaged her curls gently with her fancy ginger-pear shampoo, followed by conditioner. She probably needed to shave, but didn’t because it was too much effort. _Everything_ felt like too much effort. She took one last glance at the shower dial before switching it off, shuddering in the sudden cold.

Darcy grabbed a towel and dried off her hair a bit so it wasn’t as dripping wet, and wrapped the towel around her. It went just a tad but above mid-thigh, but she was just crossing the living room, so really, no harm no foul. With another great sigh, Darcy opened the door into her frigid hallway, letting a cloud of stream out, following her like a misty ghost.

Her feet padded against the her many patterned rugs and carpets, water still dripping off of her and making her a small mess. As the water pooled around her feet, she found herself just a few feet from her bedroom door. She was about to enter when a voice called out to her.

“Darcy!” a voice called from her couch. Darcy knew that voice. It had worked it’s way into the depths of her brain in just two days. _Bucky_.

“BUCKY!” Darcy screeched in shock. The brunette had jumped a couple inched in surprise, her towel drifting just a bit lower, and suddenly she had flashed Bucky. Awesome. Anyway, she’d have to get a manual key lock now, this was too much. “Get out! Show some respect!” She said in horror, furiously trying to cover what the towel didn’t, but failing miserably.

Instead of averting his eyes, or at least seeming fazed, Bucky just gave her his trademark grin.

“Ah, see, you said be here at 1:00, so I was, but you didn’t answer, so fifteen minutes later I let myself in,” he says pointing to the clock. It was 1:20. “And then I heard you were in the shower, so I figured I’d just wait for you.” He ended. He was still smirking and stealing a glance lower every now and then, “Although now I see I shoulda’ joined you.”

Darcy sputtered in disgust and embarrassment for a few seconds, mouth agape like a dying fish. “You know what, maybe I shouldn’t go on out with you.” She said with poison in her voice.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t seem to think she was serious. “Okay, Miss Lewis. I’m sorry I came into your house uninvited. Please forgive me.” He quirked his eyes as if pleading she would forgive him. He didn’t _sound_ sorry.

Darcy simply gave him a _hmph_ and made the rest of her journey to her bedroom for privacy, Bucky’s eyes following her the whole way. She thought she was home free from his heated stare, but her towel snagged on the doorway just before she could enter her bedroom, falling completely to the floor before she slammed the door behind her. Once again, Darcy’s eyes widened in shock. _One second._ She tried to convince herself, _that’s all he saw. He might not have even seen that much._ She took a couple deep breaths, and dressed herself. The whole time, she couldn’t help smiling like a fool as she thought about Bucky seeing her…and it gave her a surprisingly hot feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The short woman decided on light blue sweater with her favorite black leather jacket, as well as black skinny jeans. She finished with a grey beanie and black combat boots. After that she put on simple eyeliner and mascara, as well as some killer red lipstick. It was New York in early October, who knows what the weather would do today? But if she did say so…and she did…Darcy looked pretty bad-ass.

Darcy stepped out of her room, a bit flustered, but determined not to show it.

Bucky stepped out of his seat and was in front of her almost immediately. ( _Damn_ ninja skills!!) He was just a couple inches away, close enough that she could smell his shampoo, and the way his tongue darted out just a bit to wet his lip, or the way he was breathing deeply and his chest was heaving up and down.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured. Darcy had lost count of how many times her heart had missed a beat that day, but this time, with Bucky so close, it felt as it her heart had dissolved into a  pool of soda bubbles. And, just when Darcy thought it couldn’t get anymore awkward, he brushed back a strand of her hair. _He brushed back a strand of hair from her face how romantic is that because like seriously ohmygod?_ Darcy took a sharp breath and tried to calm her simmering nerves. Out of all 17 boyfriends in her life,  none of them had ever done that. None of them. So this strange man who used to be an assassin is now _caressing her face_ and she can only stand here and think of him and what his soft, full lips would feel like against hers, his hands tangled in her hair…

“Uh, thanks, weirdo.” She chuckled and pushed his hand away. This was not happening. “I normally just pick the clothes I find off of the floor, but today it was the closet. You’re lucky, you get closet clothes.” She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Bucky looked as if someone had kicked his puppy and stepped back a couple feet. He stared with empty eyes and a slight frown at her, and Darcy decided to take the empty silence as an opportunity to ask him a question, because she was Darcy and silence was not at all her style.

“So, where’s Steve?” Darcy asked innocently. She knew he was supposed to be coming with them to Coney island, although she didn’t know why he wasn’t here. To be honest, Bucky was being particularly intimidating, and she felt a pang of regret after she asked.

Bucky looked sheepish and replied, “He couldn’t come, got sucked into a meeting with Fury. We can reschedule if you like.”

Darcy gave him a small smile and shook her head ‘no’. “I’d like to go to Coney island with Steve, but we can go somewhere else! New York has probably changed a lot since you, uh…we can go see the sights!” she suggested weakly.

“That sounds…nice.” Bucky confessed. It did really. When Steve found him he was too busy with all the new memories to go out and see the world. And then he was recruited by SHIELD, he really didn’t have time.

“Well consider me your guide to the 21st century!” She joked, and grabbed his arm. “Let’s go!” Bucky gave a small smile, although he still seemed dejected.

They stepped out of the building and started heading for Times Square. Darcy didn’t know if he had seen it, but she knew Steve had. Steve had been _terrified_ of it, but also amazed, because hey, he hadn’t seen anything since 1940. Darcy was curious of what Bucky remembered from his missions, but didn’t want to pry. So when they reached Times Square, she was gloriously excited to see his eyes light up in wonderment at the glowing signs and ads, as well as all the people.

“What do you think?” She asked. She felt bad about what she had said earlier, so to make up for it, she snatched up his hand. The metal underneath the leather was seeping cold up, and served Darcy a good reminder that this was very real, and very present. He looked down at the fiery brunette and, again to much of Darcy’s surprise and childish glee, his eyes went even wider. There was something behind his light blue eyes that she couldn’t understand yet.

“It’s…changed a lot. There are more scantily clad women, not that I’m complaining.,” He winked, “But mostly it’s just…different. Everything is just so new.” He finished. He seemed sad, and deep set lines appeared on his forehead.

Darcy smiled up at him, “You wanna know something about New Yorkers? They don’t care. So long as you don’t get in the way for the subway or coffee, they could care less what you say or do.” Bucky had no idea where this was going (and he was most certainly confused), and lucky for him, neither did Darcy. The young woman tended to be extremely spontaneous, and pared with the fact that she could also zero f**ks, she tended to do very random things at inappropriate times. “Try it! Yell something out! They won’t give two s**ts!” Darcy encouraged with a dumb smile on her face. Bucky simply shook his head ‘no’ and gave her a wary grin. Darcy gave a great sigh of annoyance. “Fine. I’ll do it myself. Have you ever seen ghostbusters?” Bucky gave her another weird look and scrunched his eyebrows in concentration.

“Lift me up,” She said. “Lemme sit on your shoulders.” Bucky nodded another ‘no’ and waved away her grabby hands, but was given a punch to the arm. “C’mon. If you won’t yell random things at new Yorkers at least let me sit on your shoulders.” Bucky sighed and gave her a boost up.

“Fine. But if you say anything stupid and get mugged, is’ not my fault.” He said as she small woman climbed up..

“What? You’re not going to protect me?” Darcy mocked in fear. Bucky knew if anything happened he would certainly protect her, and Darcy did too, but it was funny to joke around. She stepped up on his flesh arm, and was extremely impressed he didn’t even falter.

“Nope, you got yourself into this situation, you can get yourself out.”

“Ugh. But after I say this, you’re the one who should watch out.”

“I thought New Yorkers didn’t care,” he retorted. Darcy ignored him and steadied herself, now that she was on his shoulders. She could see everything so much better from up there.

Cupping her hands against her mouth and grinning like a fool, “This guy has never seen ghost busters!!” she yelled. Bucky gave her a curious glance from below, or as much as he could with her sitting on his shoulders. A couple people turned their heads but no one said a thing. People rushed passed them, the two rocks in a fast-paced stream. “Now watch this,” she said to him. Once again she cupped her hands to her face and grinned, “This guy wants to steal all of your coffee and dump it on the subway!” She yelled, a gleeful smile on her face.

~~~

Bucky shuddered at Darcy sitting on his shoulders. Her warm thighs were gripping around his neck. And, like when he saw her step out of the shower, it sent feelings right to his groin. This woman had no idea how he was affecting him, and even he was surprised at this, because it had been so long since he had gone on a date with a woman, let alone be so damn near one. He shivered again, this time gratefully because Darcy was staring to shift to get off his shoulders.

~~~

She quickly climbed down and told him to ‘shh, shut up, listen.’ Sure enough, there were one or two responses that were not very nice.

“Shut up!” Someone yelled. “God damn tourists!” another hollered.

“See?” She said.

“Uh, yes?” He laughed. All traces of sadness had faded from his face, instead replaced by a pure, childish joy.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” she smiled.

They walked in a comfortable smile for a bit. A grim sadness settled on Darcy’s shoulders. She went out with Bucky to forget her own issues, but instead being with him brought them to light. She sighed and leaned against him. In response, he gently wrapped his arm around her, barely hovering against her small frame.

“So you’ve never actually seen ghostbusters?” She asked aloud.

Bucky then tucked his arm against her, and she could feel it’s heavy presence. She didn’t flinch though, just embraced the warm feeling it gave her to be near another person. “No, I don’t actually know what you’re talking about.”

Darcy stopped in her tracks. He had never seen _Ghostbusters_? “Have you seen Indiana Jones? E.T? Top Gun?”

Bucky just sighed and shook his head. “Nope. I’ve only been outta HYDRA for one and a half years. Haven’t gotten the chance to do much.”

Darcy gasped in mock horror. Or real horror. “Okay, that’s it. Step it up! To the Avengers lounge, it’s movie night!” Darcy grabbed his hand and took off running. Within two minutes she was breathless, Bucky practically dragging her behind. She needed to hit the gym more often. 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky chuckled. Darcy’s face was red from running and embarrassment of the running.

“Yea,” she panted, bent over at the waist, her hands on her knees, “maybe we can walk?” Bucky nodded and grabbed her hand again. They began walking, even though it was only a few minutes to the tower.

 

**3:38 p.m. Avenger’s Tower**

            Darcy let out one final huff and flopped on the couch. Her nose was red from the chilly October air, and she couldn’t feel her fingers. She laid down length ways and stretched.

            “Ohhhmmmergggg,” she moaned, “this couch is sooo comfy. Oh my Gods I’m tired! Maybe I’ll just…lay down…”

***

            Bucky sat next to her feet and chuckled. “I believe a movie was in order?” He asked. Inside he was just happy to be hanging out with her. The sense of guilt he felt was overwhelming, though, as Steve was the one who wanted to get to know her. All of his advances were instinctual, and he would have to stop for Steve’s sake. He and Darcy were alone in the lounge, and he really didn’t want to do anything he regretted, so being ever the gentleman, he called Steve while Darcy set up the movie and made popcorn.

            The phone rang once, twice, three times, and on the fourth he answered.

            “Hey Bucky, what’s up?” He asked casually.

            “Uh…” James replied smartly, “Darcy wanted to watch movies so we’re in the Avengers lounge. Do you want to come? I don’t really want to be alone.” God, he sounded wimpy, but he couldn’t exactly tell Steve he had feelings for the dame he was after.

            “Sure, I’ll be up in a sec.” The line went dead and Bucky returned to Darcy.

***

            Darcy was busy making popcorn, when she felt a presence behind her, she panicked hard before realizing it was just Bucky. She whirled around to find she was face-to-face with James.

            “Hey Darcy, are you okay?” he asked, concern shining in those blue eyes.

            Darcy gulped down her fear and tried to conceal the flicker of terror she had just felt, a very fake smile plastered to her face, nodding a ‘yes’. But of course he noticed, he was a spy: trained to detect the slightest of changes. Damn his super senses. Damn his good looks. Damn his everything!

            “Are you sure?” He asked. Darcy could see that he really was worried, that he was worried for _her_. It made her want to cry, the worry on his face making her feel oddly safe.

            Darcy rolled her eyes and tried to make her smile more convincing. “Duh, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Without waiting for an answer she turned to grab the popcorn and pushed past Bucky into the living room. She sat down and motioned for him to sit.

            “Right, so we’re going to watch ghostbusters first because it’s my favorite. Although we’re not going to watch the second and third because those are just _terrible_. Then we’re going to watch E.T. and eat dinner.” Without missing a beat she pressed play, and the movie started, not giving an opening for silence and therefore conversation.

            Right as the opening credits started, the door creaked open and none other than Captain America walked in. Darcy’s eyes turned directly to him, and did a once over (Because hot _damn_ how could she not? He was freaking amazing!) She hit pause to walk over to him, and threw her arms around him.

            “Sorry you couldn’t come to Coney island with us. Wanna watch a movie? It’s E.T. You haven’t seen this, and I know it because you don’t ever do anything fun!” She said with a devilish smile and a wave to the kitchen. “Don’t bother answering, you’re going to watch. And…now that we have more than two people…it’s time to break out the booze!” She marched into the kitchen, breaking out a six pack of beer and returning triumphantly with three glasses.

            Bucky gave a small smile and Steve just shook his head. “Darcy,” he said with a chuckle, “I can’t get drunk. Bucky could…but it takes some strong stuff and only lasts a little while. There’s no point,” he finished.

            Darcy couldn’t help it, she looked at them like they were idiots…which of course…they _were_. She knew that they couldn’t enjoy the buzz of alcohol, but she wasn’t going to drink alone. “Weeelll DUH! I’m not going to drink alone, because that’s just plain sad, so you better get comfy. But if I say too many stupid things or start stripping just…heh…just take my glass away. Maybe put me to bed. Am I rambling? I’m rambling. I think I’ll just start the movie now.” She sat down on the couch and pressed play. Somehow she had made herself comfortable between both Steve and Bucky, and was happily drinking her beer.

            In the first half of the movie, Darcy came to a shocking realization. Instead of watching the movie, she took turns turning her head to either side to watch Steve and Bucky nurse their beers. She realized that she hadn’t even really met Steve besides Avengers functions and juts being around him (And the whole coffee thing on Friday _so_ didn’t count). And here she was, watching a movie with him. So to quell the worrisome feeling inside of her, she made the wonderful decision to have another beer (as well as some sort of insta-cocktail she had grabbed from the kitchen), and during the third quarter of the movie, Darcy started making her usual comments, all completely irrelevant to the movie.

            “Woah…you guys. I don’t think you understand,” she giggled. Steve quirked his eyebrows in question.

            “And…what don’t we understand?” Bucky asked quietly. Darcy thought this was hilarious and started giggling harder. She sipped her cocktail and got poked in the eye with the little toothpick in it, causing her to laugh harder while choking on said drink. Steve patted her on the back and she coughed and laughed.

            “Ah,” she sighed. “E.T. is actually high. That’s why…they’re all high! None of this is real, did you know that?” She laughed. At this point, she was so tickled by her own jokes that tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes.

            Was it acceptable behavior? No. Did that stop her? Hell not! Bucky and Steve were hopelessly trying to calm her flailing arms, but this proved pretty difficult as they were laughing pretty hard, too. Bucky pressed pause on the movie, before deciding to turn it off. Darcy had somehow ended up on the floor and was laughing like it was her last day on Earth. Bucky picked her up bridal style, and put her back on the couch.

~~~

            “She hasn’t had that much…has she?” Bucky asked Steve. They had moved into the kitchen as to separate themselves and let Darcy re-collect herself. It had been a while since he had anything to drink, and pretty much forgot how much it took to get drunk.

            “I don’t think so…I’ve seen her take way more and she doesn’t get drunk. Just passes out. This is…very odd for her,” he replied.

            “Uuuhhhh…guys?” A voice called from the couch. Darcy had ceased her laughing, and sounded like she was struggling with something, “I don’t think I can move. A little help?”

            Steve sighed and walked back over to the couch, “Yeah. Maybe her drink was just strong,” Bucky said. He followed Steve back into the main area, and expected Darcy to be stuck between the couch and the floor, but instead she was on the couch, right where he left her. Her fingers and leg were twitching, but other than that she was still. Only her eyes and moth moved.

            “I feel weird. Can I move?” She closed her eyes and concentrated. “No. okay, this is what happened at HYDRA. Wow. Okay, someone help please,” she rambled.

            Bucky went stock still. What the hell was happening? 


	4. That one chapter when things get really Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!  
> So you know that warning about non-con? This has some of that. Also, PTSD...so...yeah. But the end gets better, I swear!  
> Now I will leave you with some feels and fluff.  
> :)

Darcy sighed and the memories washed over her. She felt as if she had no control over her mouth, and just kept talking. Her brain and vocal chords were unrelated and not connected, she was spouting everything at HYDRA, everything about Jane. Her brain was recalling memories, good and bad; but her mouth was sputtering everything she wish no one knew.

_“Hello, Lewis.” A cold voice said. She had a blindfold on, and was lying on a metal table. The woman was wearing nothing but a thin white hospital gown. There was no light, no feeling, just sound. Darcy tried moving her arm, but couldn’t. There were no restraints she could feel, she couldn’t feel anything. The footsteps got closer, and a thick hand ran up her side, from her hip up, over her breasts. That she could feel. Darcy tried again to lift her arm, but she could do nothing, couldn’t move. She tried to do anything, yell, cry, but couldn’t even speak._

            “Yea,” Darcy said. She wasn’t showing any emotion, by drug or choice was undecided, only talk. “I don’t really know what is happening. Did you know that I was captured by HYDRA? Twice? No…you didn’t Fury kept it a secret because otherwise people would be pissed. I was rescued the first time, in the car. The second time they almost rescued me, but it took three-no, four days,” she said. She shut her eyes and sighed. This was the same thing they did to her the first day…Made her spill everything. But the drug wasn’t strong enough, she could hold things in. They found her, and somehow made it stronger. But why? She didn’t know. Last time it only lasted an hour. How much longer would that be…or would the stronger version last longer?

~~~

Bucky stared in disbelief at Darcy. Someone drugged her…and he was positive it was HYDRA. Not only was she paralyzed, but she was on truth serum. His body went stock still, and he sat down next to her head. They had done the same things to him when he was the Winter Solider…it was inhumane and one of the the worst forms of torture. He shuddered at the thought of no control, the way he could barely move and yet wanted to tell them everything.

“I just-I’m just sad. I can’t tell Jane about it because she won’t believe me. And we had this huge fight,” she sighed. Steve sat at her feet, rigid and tense.

“Darcy…stop. What’s going on?” Steve asked. He looked ready to fight, ready to take on the threat like always. The punk was always looking for trouble, even now. Bucky stayed silent and let Darcy explain. There was no stopping her, anyway.

“Oh. Right. You have no idea what’s happening. A year and a half ago I was captured by HYDRA. They got me in the car, but a couple SHIELD agents saved me. I was sworn to secrecy by Fury, and kept silent. Are you with me?” Steve replied with a solemn nod. “a month ago, they found me again. I still don’t know why. They got me in the car, and SHIELD tried to rescue me, but failed. HYDRA knocked me out, and I came to on a table. They blindfolded me and put me on…gave me the same drug that is making me tell you this. I couldn’t move for an hour, only talk. They tortured me for three more days until I was rescued. Again…I was sworn to secrecy. Now they found me and made the drug stronger. I don’t have any control and I can’t stop talking and I’m really just afraid, because what it they come back and hurt you and oh my god,” she trailed off. Her eye pricked with tears, and her pulse sped to much faster than it should be; cue the panic attack.

Steve stood up abruptly. “We need to get her to the hospital, now.” He said in his Captain voice. Steve thought he knew what was happening, but oh, he had no idea.

Bucky cursed HYDRA again, this time in Russian. There was nothing anyone could do to reverse this, nothing that the doctors could do to reverse the effects. He absently stroked Darcy’s hair and sighed.

“They can’t do anything,” Bucky hissed.

“And how do you know? We have to try!” Steve yelled back. Bucky was surprised none of the others had come in yet to see the commotion…perhaps they were on a mission.

~~~

            Darcy started crying; the silent kind with just tears streaming down her eyes. “Bucky,” she said softly, “Can you take me home?” Her voice cracked on the last bit. Why was this happening to her again? But she knew. The drug could have been for either her or Jane. They were the only ones who drank the insta-cocktail sh*t, and they both knew the scientist’s notes back and forth.

            Bucky nodded to her solemnly and picked her up. “Of course, Darcy. Your apartment?” She nodded, her head falling into Bucky’s chest, her neck muscles refusing to cooperate.

            Steve stood up and followed them out the door, “Should I get Jane?” He asked.

            “No!” Darcy practically shouted. She didn’t want to see Jane, or anyone but Bucky. Maybe Steve. And although she was paralyzed and they could do anything they wanted, they made her feel safe. “I just..” a silent sob racked her body again. By this time she was in the elevator with them going down to her floor, “-just want to go home.” Steve nodded, and they stepped out of the elevator. The two of them walked quickly down the hallway, stopping at her door.

            “Darcy, where’s they key?” he asked softly. The tears hadn’t stopped streaming from her eyes, soaking his shirt.

            “Back pocket of my pants…” she trailed off, her face turning several shades of red. Bucky looked at Steve, who was also reddening.

            “C’mon, punk. I’m the one holding her. Hurry up,” he said with a certain sternness. Steve shuffled forward, gingerly putting his hand into her pocket. Why were girl’s pant pockets so damn tight? She could feel his big fingers search for the key, if only for a moment, before he found it. Without giving her a second glance he walked forward and opened her apartment.

            They both entered, unsure of where to go. “Through the hallway, last door straight down,” Darcy whispered. Bucky immediately followed directions and she was back in her room, considerably more relaxed. Without further instruction, Bucky gently placed her on the bed, turning her on her back, wrapping the purple sheet around and over her. Steve stood at the foot of the bed, leaning on the bed-post. They both started to exit when Darcy’s eyes flew open.

            Darcy’s head went again to another spot, she tried to put it away but the damn truth serum was relentless. “Hey guys?” Their attention turned back to her. Too late to turn back, “Uhm…I know this is weird for you…but I’m kind of uncomfortable and these jeans are pinching me. If you wouldn’t mind…uh…never mind. You can leave.” She shut her eyes and grimaced. When would this nightmare end? HYDRA had done their worse, but embarrassing her in front of national heroes was infinitely worse.

            Bucky walked back to the bed with Steve close behind, but Steve was the one who spoke. “Darcy, if you’re not comfortable it’s fine. Neither of us would dream of hurting you, nor doing anything wrong,” he said. His brow furrowed and his blue eyes shone with worriedness, making her feel both safe and extremely intimidated. She breathed a sign of relief that she was getting these jeans off.

            “In the closet, second shelf. Just like, whatever you can find…I guess.” Darcy took a sharp intake of breath as Steve rummaged through her closet. Bucky nodded and stepped out of the door, into the living room. “Oh s**t,” she said, panic coursing through her, “My freaking childhood crush is going to undress me. What the hell how is this my life?” She said aloud. Steve turned around with a confused look and her sweatshirt and shorts. “Okay, thanks,” she said. Um, so yeah. Get to it, then, soldier,” she said with a nervous smirk.   

            The two men had somehow elected Steve to stay, though she found it odd because Bucky had already seen her in a state of undress. But with either she would feel just the same amount of weird, so she supposed it didn’t matter.

            “You okay?” Steve asked her, his tone sincere she felt like crying again.

            “Well, I’ve just been drugged by HYDRA, I can’t move, and Captain America is helping me change into my pajamas. I’m fine, continue.” She took a deep inhale of breath and Steve unbuttoned her pants, helping her shrug them off. For as long as she can remember (the 7th grade), Darcy has used sarcasm and humor to relive tension. Only this time, Steve just seemed more anxious at her response, making her throat tighten.

            “Man, these jeans are tight. No wonder you wanted them off,” he commented. For the first time, Darcy thanked the Gods that she was wearing boy shorts instead of her usual thong. Because she didn’t need Captain America seeing her flabby butt. Steve was quick to get her shorts back on, and stood back up.

            “Uh…sorry. Uhm…you were talking out loud…and uh, you’re butt isn’t flabby. You’re fine.” Darcy sputtered in shock, this f*cking serum ( _Holy sh*t oh my god freaking why oh my god why me?_ ). Everything she thought was going to be said… “You’re doing it again,” Steve commented. “So…how do I do the other half of you?”

            Darcy’s face turned even more flushed and red at that. She knew he didn’t mean for it to sound that way, but because of her years of inappropriate jokes and jabs at Tony, that’s exactly what it sounded like. And he had no idea, the little innocent puppy. “Well,” she started. I guess you could,” she flushed again, “Unhook my….undergarments. And put the sweatshirt on me. And if I shake my arms enough it will come off…” HOW WAS THIS EVEN REAL LIFE? She wondered.

            And with military efficiency and accuracy Steve did was she had said, and when it was all said and done she was very comfortable, less the warm heat pooling in her lower half. Because that was s _o_ what she needed right now. Thanks, body.

            “Are you okay?” Steve asked, those blue eyes almost the same as Bucky’s, but less full of hate and much less cold.

            Darcy nodded, embarrassed for the umpteenth time that night. He was standing a bit of a distance away, seeming unfazed, but Darcy knew something was going on. No man could have kept a straight face like Steve while undressing a woman. He had to be a _little_ turned on. Maybe? If it was it would do wonders to her self confidence…“Can you just…bring Bucky in here?” Steve nodded and left the brunette alone again. She sighed and tried to move, but to no avail.

            Both the men came back into her room, the worried look more prominent on Steve’s face, Bucky just seemed pissed off. She took a deep breath and began talking, “Okay. So because you have both seen me in varying states of undress,” Bucky got a confused look from Steve, which the former pointedly ignored, “I figured there’s not much else to hide. Would you mind..er…coming over here? And laying in bed with me because I’m scared and…I just…need something…” the end came out in chocked sobs as more HYDRA memories came back and flooded her senses. She still couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but talk. And now her messed-up-brain wants two super-heroes to snuggle her and care for her? No way! Why was this happening? She bit her lip (Her mouth the one part that could move), and tried to fight back the flood of tears.

            Bucky walked over to her and sat on the bed, cocking his eyebrow. Her face must have shown amazement because the deadliest super-assassin just laid down in bed with her. She must have still been crying, because he pulled her down into a comfortable position, and wiped away a tear with his flesh hand. She sighed again when Steve laid down on her other side. It was nice to have them here, but she wanted more. To be held, comforted, told everything was going to be fine. And just as she thought that, Bucky rolled over and made himself flush with her back, sending warm feelings all over her. She was resting in the crook of his arm, which was surprisingly comfortable.

            “You really need to stop thinking out loud, doll,” Bucky whispered into her ear, sending chills through her body.

            She gave a muffled sigh, “I can’t. You know I can’t stop. I hope the truth serum is wearing off…but the paralysis isn’t.” she wanted Steve closer. She wanted them both closer, but she didn’t want it to get weird. But it already was…so who cared?

            “Steve,” she whispered, fatigue taking over just a little more, “Come here. I want American Pie snuggles, too” she didn’t even know who the words she spoke belonged to, but they sure as hell weren’t hers. At this point, she wasn’t sure there was any embarrassment was left in her. Bucky tensed a bit behind her, and she knew he was jealous (Why? Who knows?). Obliging, Steve scooted closer to her, timidly holding her hand. He moved close enough that she was staring right into his eyes, their knees touching. Bucky began caressing her hair, and she instinctively moaned. And, once again, she turned bright red.

            Both the boys looked at her, hints of amusement in at least Steve’s face. “Sorry…” she croaked out, “It just-feels really goo-comforting…” she whispered. In response, Steve started drawing circles on her hand, caressing each finger and knuckle. Within no time, she was at peace, despite the predicament she was in. HYDRA’s drug was relentless, though, and her brain would not shut off, not let her stop talking.

            She let out a sigh, knowing this all too well. “I just want you guys to know that I am really thankful you’re here, even if it’s weird. I’m sorry for everything, but also, have either of you thought that HYDRA might be lurking in the building…like…waiting for me? I do feel safe but-” she was cut off by Steve, who was using a softer version of his Captain voice.

            “We know. That was my first thought when you told us you were poisoned, and I’m sure Bucky thought that as well. I didn’t want to worry you, so instead we carried on. If HYDRA was planning an attack, they would have done something by now, and/or alarms would be going off,” Steve finished.

            Bucky piped in, too, “When you and Steve were…changing…the first thing I did was a perimeter check, and Jarvis did, too. We found nothing, so you’re safe. Although I can’t imagine why they would do something like this without having an Agent nearby, ‘s doesn’t make sense.” He buried his face into her hair, muffling his breaths. She smelled like soap and faint lavender and sweat and it-she-was _perfect_.

            Steve looked at Darcy sweetly, like something out of a romance. A romance with a messed up story-line and a traumatic lead role. “Try and get some sleep. We’ll protect you,” he said softly. And with that Darcy tried to calm her racing mind, praying sleep would find her.


	5. Mondays aren't always bad

Bucky hadn’t moved for two hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-eight seconds. Nor did he plan on moving later. He still had a light grip on Darcy, her breaths now light and shallow. She twitched now and again, but he didn’t know if she could fully move. The only one awake, he glanced at the clock.

 **12:33 a.m.** the dim light read.

Bucky let out a breath, just to inhale again Darcy’s scent. Here, wrapped up in the sheets with her, he felt safe, too. For some reason, even though he was supposed to be protecting her, he was the one who felt the safest. Steve had rolled over and was on the far side of the bed, facing away, so it was just Bucky touching Darcy. And although Steve had wanted her first, Bucky wanted her more, with a burning passion and a deep desire to shelter her. Here, with her head in the crook of his neck, he felt nice. He felt warm. He felt _loved_ for the first time since Steve rescued him.

**Two hours later**

Darcy began shifting in her sleep. Bucky noticed that some parts of her did not move at all, such as her legs and her left arm. She began tossing and turning, and Bucky retracted himself from her warm body. She was moving quite a bit, sweat appearing on her brow and her hair being matted down. He backed up and gave her space, knowing that’s all he wanted when he had a nightmare. Her face contorted into many different expressions, all of them pained.

***

_“Where are the Files?” A heavily German accented man asked. The rage in his voice was unmistakable, but Darcy didn’t budge._

_“My science is classified. There is no way you are getting anything from me,” she shot back. Once again, Darcy strained against the drug, but found herself unmoving, except for her fingers, which were barely following her brain’s command._

_The German man snickered from behind her. She couldn’t see him, nor feel his presence. “Very well,” he said smoothly, “We will resort to another type of torture. Have a nice day, Miss Lewis. And I will be expecting answers by the end of the day.” With that, she heard a door slam, and an eerie silence followed._

_Sometime later, it could have been minutes, could have been hours, the door opened again. Someone who she couldn’t see put a mask on her. By this time she could wiggle her hands and toes, but then the mask emitted a gas, and within seconds she was paralyzed again. The mask was removed, and she heard soft voices behind her. The door closed and a man stepped in front of her. He was burly and muscular, at least 6’0”. In no way, though, was he attractive. He had scaring all up one arm, and was wearing loose cargo pants and a black tank top._

_He laughed darkly, eyes shining with a savage delight Darcy hadn’t seen before in anyone. He stalked towards her like only an animal should, appearing at her side. She turned her eyes rapidly in panic, but she couldn’t move. And at that point, she was too afraid to speak._

_“Oh-ho, what do we have here?” he chuckled to himself. Darcy’s heart plummeted through the floor, down to the depths of hell, and back into her chest again. This could not happen, someone had to save her…anyone. Please._

_The man ran his hand through her hair, pulling himself down for a filthy kiss, not giving enough time to bite him. He pulled back and grinned down at her. And slowly, torturously slow, he caressed her whole body, up and down, making her shiver with the desire to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but this God-awful hell-hole that was killing her._

_And for fifteen fu*king minutes, God let her suffer. The man left, satisfied that he had ruined her, broken her, and was convinced she would give up the research she had been so diligently working on. But she didn’t crack, not even for the one more day it took SHIELD to get her back. Son of Coul would be proud._

Darcy woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. She had another moment of panic when she realized no one was there, but turned to see Steve snoring peacefully, and on her right Bucky was looking at her with worried eyes. She reached up with one hand (her right) and felt her cheeks, wet with fresh tears and still becoming damper.

“Bucky,” she whispered hoarsely, “I-think I need painkillers-” Bucky nodded solemnly and began to leave for her kitchen, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. “Wait, can you wake Steve? I-can’t be alone,” she choked on the last bit. Bucky nodded again and turned to walk to the other side of the bed. Her heart dropped again and she blinked feverously against the dark, determined to not be blinded.

He shook Steve’s arm, barely rousing him. The stupid punk just cracked an eye open and asked, “What’re ya doin’?”

Bucky sighed, “Give her comfort, I have to go get her some medicine,” and the Winter soldier turned and left with yet another mission. Steve rolled over, looking at Darcy, just a bit more awake.

“Darcy?”

“Yeah?” she sniffed.

“What can you move?”

“My arm, back and neck.”

“Okay, C’mere.” Steve shuffled closer to where she was laying in the middle of the bed and lay against her back, softly stroking her hair. But, unlike last time, she couldn’t sleep. Instead she waited for Bucky to get back. When he returned, Steve was asleep again, out like a light and snoring softly.

“Back,” Bucky said shortly. To that, Steve rolled over and mumbled something incoherent to his pillow. He helped her sit up into a comfortable position, handing her the glass of water and pills.

She took them and handed the water back, laying back down. Bucky crawled in next to her, pulling her in towards him, so only their knees were touching.

“Closer, please,” Darcy said with a hushed tone. So Bucky did, pulling her so close that she was up against his chest, breasts pressing into him.

“Good?” He asked with a sad half-grin.

She gave a small smile, and burst into silent sobs, “Mmmhmmm,” she choked out. The small woman buried her face into his grey shirt, trying to be closer to him. Instinctively, he put his arms around her, his chin resting on her head.

“You’ll be alright,” he said softly, stroking her hair. She nodded, and in ten minutes the sobs had quieted, and she fell into a more peaceful sleep. Bucky even slept some, too. Just thirty minutes now and again, but it was enough, because he was doing it for her.

**6:02 a.m.**

Darcy woke with a start, her eyes flying open. She looked straight ahead, to where Bucky had his eyes half-closed. She turned to see Steve not there, and looking past the clock, she remembered it was Monday. Which meant she had to see Jane and probably apologize to her. God damnit. Darcy flopped back onto the bed, landing next to Bucky.

“Mornin’, doll,” he mumbled through sleepy lids.

She rolled her eyes and went over last night’s events. Yes, she decided, she would talk to Jane about this. “Get up, Buck. I have to got to work. Where’s Steve?” And just like that, she put her mask right back on. No longer was she weak and helpless, she was Darcy freaking Lewis, scientist wrangler extraordinaire.

Bucky sniffed and sat up, rolling out of bed and standing. He wasn’t wearing pants. He was in his boxers, a giant plaid shirt barely reaching mid-thigh. What the even freaking mother of hell. He must have seen her surprised face because he just smirked. “Steve went to give the run-down to HQ, as well as have the scientists analyze that bottle of insta-cocktail or whatever. You might be getting a check-up later.” Darcy groaned and flopped onto her bed.

“I’m going to go shower. You do whatever you do in the morning and- _please_ for the love of Odin please put your pants on!” Bucky gave her a smile and saluted. He knew she was broken beyond belief, and still very fragile. But in this moment he would play along to her smiles and quips, because he knew how much it sucked to be weak.

Darcy turned and messed about in her closet looking for something nice to wear. She settled on her knee-length navy blue business dress and green jacket, as well as her emerald kitten heels. Darcy wanted to appear professional, but still the same person (thank you, Pepper, for all the lovely fashion advice!). She turned into the bathroom and began to undress, after twice checking to see that it was locked. She set her phone timer for fifteen minutes, because she didn’t want another incident like Bucky and the horrible shower, even after the tenderness they shared last night. She scrubbed herself clean, but couldn’t shake the feeling of being alone. Even with Bucky and Steve nearby, she felt so _isolated_. She shivered and stepped out, determined to seem as untouchable as last Thursday, before the god awful weekend started.

Darcy applied her pink lipstick and let her hair curl out, adding mascara. There, she still looked like Darcy, but less childish. Was she doing it for Jane? Yes. Could that be a problem? Only if Darcy wasn’t as bad-ass as normal, and boy was she feeling bad-ass. Nothing could stop Darcy, she was unbreakable, untouchable, and strong. She would confess to Jane, give Fury a thorough verbal beat down with Steve behind her and-

“Oh,” was all Darcy said when she stepped into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Bucky was there, shirtless, but with pants this time. “You know, Buck, when I said put pants on, I didn’t mean take your shirt off.” But sweet damn it was a good view.

Completely ignoring her flustered face, Bucky turned and strutted over to her, putting a cup of coffee in her hands. “Sit,” he huffed with the same annoyance she gave him when they first met. She chuckled a bit and sat down. He placed a bowl of oatmeal and fruit in front of her, as well as a glass of juice.

“Thanks, Bucky. You really didn’t have to,” she commented, munching on her food, her mouth half-full.

He simply waved her off. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked her.

Darcy sighed and put her coffee down, “Maybe later. Right now I need to talk to Jane and get this weekend over with.” Bucky shrugged and got up to sit on Stark’s couch, flipping through some book. Darcy finished her breakfast and put it in the sink, then called a goodbye to James.

“G’bye, James! Have a good day, don’t screw things up!” On the outside she seemed cheerful, but all she wanted was to curl up and erase those memories. She was pretending like nothing happened, and if she tried hard enough, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. It worked last time, it could work again. Within a blink Bucky was in front of her.

“I’ll walk you down,” he said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Darcy looked straight at his chest and put a hand on him. In reflex, his muscles rippled, sending a shiver through the woman.

“Not like this you aren’t. I can handle myself, Bucky.”

Bucky stared down at her intently, with a hard edge in his eyes. “Then a kiss for good luck?” He slowly bent down to her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was soft and warm, and lingered on just the wrong side of appropriate. Where he made contact felt like fire, and her breath skipped a beat. It sent jolts of electricity through her veins in all the right ways even though it was just so fast.

Darcy managed a mumbled ‘thanks’ and left without further notice, leaving Bucky to stand alone in her apartment.

 _‘Oh my GOD, Darcy! What is it…get yourself together! Focus on the mission, focus on Jane. You can do this, pull yourself together!’_ Darcy gave a little shudder and entered the elevator. “J?” she called.

 **“Yes, Miss Lewis?”** The AI responded.

“The labs please. Wish me luck, buddy!”

If robots could nod, Jarvis would have nodded, the polite bastard, **“Right away, miss. Good luck with the Confrontation along with Jane.”**

Darcy smiled to herself. She could totally do this, easy-peasy. Jane would be mad, but logic and science always got to her. Darcy strutted off down the hallway, catching several glances from the interns (Hah…suckers! I get paid, now!) She made it down to room 407, Jane’s lab (sometimes Bruce’s). The brunette took a deep breath, and opened the door. Before she could say anything, Jane rushed over to her, but didn’t give her the usual embrace. There were tears in her eyes and she looked really and truly sad.

“Darcy?” She asked, unsure if her assistant was real or not. “You came back?”

Darcy snorted at her manager, “Well of course I did! There’s no one else to bring you pop tarts!” Jane threw her arms around Darcy, pulling her in close. “Jane, I need to talk to you about a lot of-”

“Darcy! Stop! It’s all my fault, I should have never pushed you away. There was an incident in another lab and the intern got so super sick because the lab manager wasn’t watching, and I was just so afraid for you so I pushed you away, and then when you left I got so lonely and I realized _I need you_ , and Thor’s been gone and I just got so stressed…” she trailed off. Darcy was rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“Jane, it’s okay. I didn’t some stupid s**t too, and I haven’t been totally honest. I think we need a day off at the lab to catch up and just be honest. Shall we go up to the lounge?”

Jane nodded in response, the tears drying on her face. “I love you,” the scientist said.

“I love you, too.” Darcy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, school just made me so busy! Anyway, don't forget to leave a prompt in my tumblr ask box (http://widow-made-me-do-it.tumblr.com/post/128329118252/ohcaptainmycaptain1918) or in the comments below! Thanks for the support, love you all!


	6. Still Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. A couple things for your brain to digest:  
> 1\. Sorry for the absence and lack of chapters...school happened.  
> 2\. I am not happy with this chapter and general direction of this plot, so hopefully that means I will post more  
> 3\. There isn't much angst in this one...never fear...it will return!  
> 4\. Non/con and PTSD warnings apply here. You have been warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**In the Avenger’s lounge**

The two women sat in one of the many oversized couches that littered the floor, settling in with their coffees. Darcy took a deep breath and nodded at her boss, “Go ahea-wait.” Darcy picked up a nearby pen and threw it with dead-on aim at a vent near the ground. A resounding “Ah!” could be heard, and Darcy yelled at Barton, “Go away!” There was some clanking and Darcy nodded with a satisfied smirk. “You go first.”

Jane gave her a perplexed look and asked, “How did you know he was there?”

“You just have to assume Barton is always watching. How he can stand three-by-three tubes of metal I’ll never know. Anyway, you first.”

“Right, I pretty much told you everything in the lab. I was super stressed out mostly because Thor has been gone for a month when the lab accident happened. You were away on a coffee run, so I guess you don’t know. The head-lead person-thingy was out, and left an intern in charge. Something spilled…it melted some flesh and got into their system. Right now they’re in critical care. So it got me thinking, what if something happened to you? Darce, you’re my best friend, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Darcy interjected, “Jane, I love you, but you’re a goof. I do some stupid stuff but I’m not _that_ stupid. Plus, you would never leave me alone with flesh-eating chemicals, anyway. Continue.”

Jane nodded a yes, “See I figured that out, and the lab was just so lonely without you. And then on Saturday I saw you and I knew you were mad so I went to apologize and you…smacked me. Why?”

Darcy waved her off, “Sorry about that. I’ll explain later.”

Jane continued, “So honestly I’m just really sorry. I shouldn’t have worried about you, but you do annoy me sometimes. Would you mind, like, taking more days off? I know it’s kinda rude but you can be a bit loud, especially when I’m trying to concentrate. How about every other Wednesday?”

Darcy smiled, “I would love days off. Every other Wednesday it is. So, my turn?” Jane nodded to her, “Right. Don’t be mad, and please don’t comment, cause things got weird. Almost as weird as a giant-ass space portal aligning and sending some evil elves,” Darcy inhaled sharply and began speaking, “Okay. A year and a half ago I was captured by HYDRA,” Jane frowned, “But, fortunately, SHIELD recused me while I was in the car. The second time, yes there was a second time stop frowning, a month ago, I wasn’t as lucky, they drugged me so I was paralyzed and they gave me a truth serum, but it wasn’t strong enough and I could hold some secrets in. So most of your science is safe. See, I’m a good little paper pusher! When you got mad at me, it triggered a whole bunch of flashbacks, so that’s why I slapped you. I didn’t know it was you-I just don’t like people touching me without me knowing who,” she paused to let Jane interject.

“Ah, I see. I figured that you slapping me had to be for a reason.”

“Right?! So yesterday morning I took Bucky up on his offer for a date. Did I mention he asked me out on Saturday? I didn’t. He asked me on a date and I said no, but on Sunday I had Jarvis to tell him to meet me in my apartment. I may or may not have accidentally flashed him because he was being stupid and let himself in while I was in the shower. Then, we went to Times Square and had a good time yelling at people. We came back and started to watch E.T., and then Steve joined us! So I broke out the alcohol…trust me there is a point to this…and started drinking that instant pina colada mix you and I like. Then I started feeling funny. I thought I was just drunk but soon I couldn’t move and I just kept talking. I figured it was HYDRA again so I freaked out and started crying. There was nothing medical could do, and I really didn’t want to spill my secrets to the whole medical team, so he and Steve brought me to my room. Some other stuff happened and they kept my company the whole night. And I woke up to Bucky in his underclothing. Whew, that was a lot,” Jane just looked dazed, but shook her head.

“Okay, a couple questions. Did they do anything to you besides the truth serum?” Of course Jane knew what to ask to make her wound bleed.

“You know. Just the generic torture methods,” Darcy tried to say nonchalantly, rubbing her nails against her jeans.

“Darcy…”

The younger woman sniffed, “Uh-Well. They made my pretty uncomfortable. Touched me and…yeah. I don’t really feel like talking about it.” Her eyes started to moisten. She had kept it buried for too long, and though she tried to mend the wounds herself, she was still broken.

“Oh my God, Darcy!” Jane hissed through her teeth, embracing her friend, gently stroking her back, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

At this point the tears were flowing slowly again (Ugh Darcy _hated_ crying. Godamnit brain, STOP!) “Because Fury made me swear secrecy!” Darcy yelled, pulling back from the embrace. The scientist’s face became very hard and cold, like anytime she was upset. “Don’t worry, Steve’s handling it I’m sure…” Darcy mumbled into Jane’s shoulder. Her friend was rubbing soothing circles on her back, and slowly, Darcy began to calm down.

“Okay,” Jane breathed, “If anything like this happens, please promise you’ll disobey Fury and tell me. How did you pretend this long?” Darcy just shrugged and gave a weak smile.

“I told you I’m bad-ass, didn’t I?” Jane chuckled a bit and nodded. “I just feel…weak. Other people have had more trauma than me and they’re fine. God, did I mention I hate crying? I’m a wreck.”

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Now, to the second part of this that is actually kind of cute. Are you going to go for it? Like, Bucky?” Jane always knew when to change the topic, and Bucky was definitely something she could talk about.

“Well, I don’t know. He’s really sweet and so snarky. Generally awesome with a tuch of brooding. Also, super hot, so that doesn’t hurt. But I honestly don’t know.”

“What about some takeout and movies?” Jane asked with a chipper voice.

“If we’re doing movies, can we please invite a bunch of people? I can’t handle being alone right now.”

“Right. Sorry. If you don’t feel comfortable we really don’t have to.”

Darcy nodded, “Thanks Jane. Actually, I think that a movie night with the Avengers would be fun. Can you send out an invite or something? I can set up and order food.”

Jane’s smile reappeared and she gave her assistant a hug, “Of course. And, one more thing. Please let me help you through this, and record a video when you help kick Fury’s butt.” Darcy laughed at this and nodded, and went off to go work out.

Of course Bucky had to be there.

The bastard had to be there, looking all pretty with his shirt off and running at rates on a treadmill that would most certainly not work for Darcy. She sighed after admiring the view for a bit and walked to the other end of the gym (Oh god did he notice? Wow, Darcy, you really need to work on being subtle. Okay eyes ahead just start running. Yes, this is good). She turned the treadmill to what was probably the equivalent of a brisk walk, but hey. She was no super soldier.

She ran for about fifteen minutes, her new ipod (Thanks Stark…) blaring music into her ears. She didn’t even notice when Bucky came up and stood behind her for another five. When she stopped the machine, sweat was dripping down her forehead, she felt disgusting, but even more embarrassed when she turned to see Bucky standing there, a smug smile on his face (Cue the internal groan).

“Hey doll,” he cooed. Darcy snorted and started walking towards the elevators, Bucky trailing behind her. “I didn’t know you were planning to work out. You should have told me!”

Darcy smiled up at him as the elevator doors closed, “Why, so you could ogle at me? Distract me? I don’t think so.” she said, putting a hand on his chest. She looked up at him through long lashes and said, “We can try that whole movie thing again. Jane and I are inviting all the Avengers, you should come.” Oh, yeah. She was totally going for that whole Bucky thing. 

Bucky gulped a breath of air and stuttered, “Yeah, maybe I will.” And with that the elevator doors mercifully opened onto Darcy’s floor, and she sauntered out. The brunette carefully opened her apartment door as if someone would be in there, but alas, Bucky was upstairs, and not planning to sneak in. She smirked to herself, knowing very well that moves had been made. Darcy made her way into the kitchen, throwing her gym bag into the living room, and poured herself a glass of water. Then she turned to go and sit down, and decided where to order food for that night.

Of course she would have to order extra for Clint, Steve, and Bucky. The three of them could put away a good twenty hamburgers together, and she had seen them do it (probably the most amazing yet utterly-disgusting thing Darcy had seen them do). She smiled down at her phone when she got a text from Jane saying ‘ _6:30_ ’, and she searched for the best take-out in New York. Chinese was a must for Jane and Darcy, as well as Pepper (It was practically substance for the Gods; Thor had said so). Shwarma for Tony, that nasty vegan stuff Bruce enjoys so much, and Several pizzas to go around. She punched in the order and went to shower.

 

***

 

After showering, Darcy had to pick out an outfit. She decided on her favorite grey yoga-pants and a graphic-tee with the Captain-America shield on it. Living in Stark’s tower meant that she pretty much had access to unlimited Avengers merchandise, and she was sure as hell going to use that opportunity. She slipped on some black flats and a headband, and grabbed her purse (taser), phone, and her keys. She checked the time, and seeing as it was 6:15, she rushed to the elevator.

The doors opened for her, and she called out to Jarvis, “Hey buddy, can you monitor any suspicious activity tonight? Especially after what happened last night…”

“ **I already am, Miss Lewis, as I was yesterday. I’m sure Mr. Barnes told you we found no evidence of any odd persons or groups,** ” he replied.

“Right,” Darcy said as the doors opened again, “Keep me posted, J!”

“ **Good evening, Miss Lewis.** ”

Darcy walked in to the lounge, happy to see that only Jane and Bruce were there, probably discussing science. She walked up between them and put one arm around each, “Where’s everybody else?”

Dr. Banner wore his usual ruffled look: calm but also on high alert. Jane just rolled her eyes and replied, “I don’t know. They should be here soon bu-” She was cut off by the door flying open and none other than Tony Stark bursting in.

“Start the party, I’m here!” Pepper trailed close behind him, an extreme look of annoyance on her face. After he spoke, Clint fell out from one of the vents, landing on his hands and knees, quickly standing up. “Ehh, I give it a 4.5/10. Stcik the landing next time, Barton,” Tony commented. He swaggered over to Darcy and threw an arm around her, and she couldn’t help but laugh at his flamboyant nature.

“Tony! I’m glad you came. We’re still missing the grandpas,” the billionaire shared a knowing look, “But we can still decide what movie to watch. No, we are not watching Fast and Furious.”

“Those old geezers need to be more punctual,” Tony commented, walking over to the couch area and turning the TV on, flipping through his wide selection.

Pepper snorted and walked over to Jane and Darcy, giving them each a hug in turn. “Might I remind you, Tony,” she called over to him, “The time you were late to the Mayor’s birthday party. And the fund-raiser-auction for repairing the city after the Chitauri attack. Oh, and your own birthday party…” she trailed off, a smirk on Tony’s face the only response. Barton sat down by Tony soon enough, and they began arguing over what movie they just simply _had_ to watch.

“Hey, Pepper! Thanks for making Tony come, I think they all need some bonding time,” Jane said thoughtfully. Bruce wandered over to the couch and absently started reading on a Stark pad, very clearly trying to avoid the conversation the girls were having.

Pepper gave an amused smile and responded, “Tony? Yes, he needs to ‘bond’ with his co-heroes. But as far as this movie night goes, he decided to come on his own. I made sure Jarvis wouldn’t help him with any mischief for the night.”

Darcy and Jane both looked a bit surprised, but after all, who wouldn’t be? As much of a jerk Tony was, people forgot that he needed friends, too.

“What, Dumb-E wasn’t good enough company?” Darcy chuckled, getting small giggles from both woman. The billionaire spent the majority of his time down in his workshop/lab, rarely coming out for socialization.

The women continued chatting (/gossiping about that new intern…did she not know that the floors above 73 were private?). However, Darcy kept finding herself looking to the door, wondering when Bucky would arrive. At 6:38, the doorbell rang, and Darcy rushed towards the door, gaining several questioning glances, and a very pronounced one from Jane. The small brunette winked and smoothed out her shirt. Then she opened the door, only to be extremely disappointed to find one of the SHIELD interns standing there with five very large bags full of what she presumed was take-out.

“Er-“ she sputtered, her mind getting away from her, “Thanks,” she took the bags from the guy who looked amazed that the Avengers were behind her. She was short, only slightly taller than Darcy, with bright red hair tied into a ponytail, along with large black ‘hipster’ glasses and bright red lips. She muttered a ‘woah’ before nodding and leaving. Darcy sighed and closed the door, muttering as she walked over towards the kitchen.

“Food!” She yelled out. Of course, Barton was the first one to break open the containers, quickly grabbing half a pizza for himself and returning towards the couch. Tony was next, taking the entire container of shwarma and following Clint. Bruce, Jane, and Pepper followed, all being respectful of the food they took. Darcy glanced at the door again before gathering a helping of fried rice and sitting down at the couch.

Tony looked pretty annoyed when he said, “Where are those damn fossils? And Natasha??” As an answer, Natasha sat down on the floor across from Darcy and started eating her Chinese without a word, and Darcy was sad to see she was the only one who was really surprised that Natasha just…appeared. “Right, you’re here. Where are Capsicle and tin-man?”

Natasha’s only response was a nod to the door, and at that exact moment, Steve walked into the room, a very faint blush appearing on his face. Bucky followed close behind, a smirk on his face. Darcy’s mind couldn’t but help go to the immediate dark side, but she quickly dismissed the thought of Steve and Bucky because _she wouldn’t make it through the night_ if she thought about the two of them. Instead she turned back to Natasha, who was giving her a small smile, knowing that Darcy was once again amazed at the assassin.

Darcy fought the urge to get up and hug them, and instead settled for a wave at the food.

The two men filled their plates and sat on opposite sides of Darcy, and Bucky was the first to speak. “So, what are we watching?”

At that, Tony put his plate aside and stood up, clapping his hands together. “I, as the executive figure in this room,” everyone, literally _everyone_ rolled their eyes, but maintained silence, “have decided on a movie. ‘Tis a classic, a wonderful story, and very dramatic. And it is…” he pointed to the screen, “Mean Girls!”

Darcy choked on a piece of rice, Clint simply grinned as though it was Christmas, Bruce sighed, and everyone else was either indifferent or confused.

“Is it a bad movie or something?” Steve asked, clearly concerned at Banner’s disappointment.

“What? How could you question my choice?” Tony asked in mock-anger.

“Tony…” Pepper sighed.

Despite the fact that there would be lots of explaining to do for the two men out of time, Darcy thought this would be the perfect distraction for her worries, though she carefully avoided thinking about last night. ‘ _Oh, yes_ ’ she thought, ‘ _This shall be perfect._ ’


End file.
